My invention in a sunshade is simpler and has more novel uses than any existing sunshade for chairs. Typical of prior art attempts will be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 793,673 to F.T.B. Mann which discloses a folding chair with an integral shade. Other such constructions are shown in Moceri, U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,086; and Goldberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,881. Portable, one purpose, attachment shades are disclosed in Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,739; Franc, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,674; Wenker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,832; Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,030; and Purnell-Ayers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,433.
My sunshade is of a universally adjustable design which will fit onto any folding type of lounge chair. It is also disposable and made of the simplest parts as to offer sun protection to the mass public at the lowest cost.